User talk:TheSlicer
how about a compromise Ooh,OK.... Nevermind... I thought(hoped) I would be able to do that, but I can't make such high-pitch-srcreams... --SubAqua 19:53, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Can makuta matata be seemingly killed by charon but return in a new form created by you? If you refuse me copromise then just kill makuta matata. 1300796803 01:19, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ? never would of guessed u were josefvega! i was gonna report 2 u that your page was identical to JFV's page! can i have a picture of you? Stories Um, have you been on latley? When are you gonna start TDR and finish RotR? ----------- P.S, By the way, check out my alternate sig. It's for new people who need some links to jump-start their day: No worries Title says all. the answer the answer is no to both questions but I am reading the fairon chornicles and will be done soon P.S. what is your favorite cannon online story mine is Federation of Fear re??? a freind came over to my house and brought battle fighter so I took a picture and uploaded him so that if my freind gets an account he can have a article already set up. (he doesn't know about templates and stuff) 1000! This comment is my 1000th edit! Thanks for reminding me! Hi I gotta hand it to you, you actually improved the ganon article.....Thanks! He looks awesome!! He looks awesome I lie the colors (but you said that was not a good combination). It still looks coool! By the way I Voted. The Bionicle (Navy) wants you to be part of it. If you don't want to talk to me on my Talk Page! TDR Amazing. Totally awsome. One question, though. Is Mordrax dead? I like him as a character. Another thing is, for Nightwatcher's ultimate form, it is bigger than his regular form (If we even decide he needs and ultimate form). I think, though, as a bounty hunter, and in your story about him, he should do some more... bounty-hunter-y-things. Like, be totally awsome, completley stealthy, and be totally ruthless. Not ruthless as in choke-you-to-death ruthless, but ruthless as in stealthy-and-gets-off-without-a-hitch ruthless. But he shood also kill people as if he doesn't care, kinda like he sorta did with Mordrax, except not make as big a point of it. Say something like: "He launched his Plasma spear and the guard crumbled. Dead." And the last thing I have to say is: I went to a LEGO BrickCon (Lego Convention), and there was a bionicle table full of other peopls bionicle creations. I took pictures of them, and I was wondering if you think it'd be alright if I used those pictures for other characters in our stories. I found one that looked like it coud TOTALLY be Fyxon. hey freind I noticed that my planet will be in gigas magna underworld which I am totally fine with but I just wanted to know what is GM:UW about your friend kohlii in the updated encyclopedia (bionicle), they have the rules to kohlii. Yes, Yes, I did go to the BrickCon, and I bought a couple of old sets. I do live nearby. Do you? I assume that's why you asked. As for Nightwatcher, I kinda agree with you. And lastly, it's fun to hear about a traitor. Adds an interesting plot. RE:hey what I am about to say is really obvious so I won't even put a spoiler I am going to move my story (that includes leviathos) to Noctxia Magna. So if the gigas magna resistance had a base or something on Noctxia magna he will join. thank you for asking your friend answer I am totally fine with the history change and also I don't really know what will happen, I am still planing it out. no clue when the leviathos chronicles will end your friend about the Leviathos chronicles you don't have to wait for them to be over to use leviathos only until I transfer the story (extremely soon) your friend The Shockwave Don't worry. I have BIG plans for that. Big plans that are gonna be in The Deception Chronicles. I know that the areticle doesn't say much, but it will after that last part in the trilogy. As for the guess thingy, sorry 'bout my... totally random explosion of words on your spoiler poll. I won't do it again. Anywho... hows the uh, TDC plans coming? I mean, whos writing the next chapter? Me, you, or some one else? RE: The Shockwave Well, when I wrote the first part of The Dimension Chronicles, I didn't know that there were other elements on Bara Magna. I thought that it was just straight desert. But then I saw the movie, and everything changed. So now I'm stumped. But I thought that MOST of Bara Magna was sand, so it still worked. anyway, what I meant in the comment above was that the Shockwave did something ELSE, too. Yeah, Sorry. You're right. I couldn't think of anything. I had an idea, that did have something to do with it landing on it's side, but you're right, it doesn't work. I'm just trying to make things dramatic. So how could I... Oh! What if I made it so that they have to, uh, find the shadowdermis and teleport THAT away, then they can teleport everyone else to... where should I teleport them to? Hey! Your back! Sup? join if you can The Fairon Chronicles If you can think of anything, then you should re-write it. I really don't have any ideas. Auditions I will but I am not done with choosing the characters yet, thank you for the complement your friend Re:auditions what parts are there What kind of voice what kind of voice does energy have I have always liked his quotes Energy does he need to have a deep voice because I can't do that I will audition as soon as possible title says it all I forgot I forgot to ask you what is the audition line for energy thanks for answering thank you for answering my question okie doke! The animated movied sounds great! I'm also gonna be making all the chapters of The Deception Chronicles into a youtube series as well, so I'll tell you when auditions are open for that, too. Lastly, when are ya gonna update TDR and RotR? Gligg What kind of scream does this Gligg need??? Maybe I can provide it... --SubAqua 11:25, October 11, 2009 (UTC) audtions page you should have a page with all of the characters for your series the lines and the type of voice similar to this The Final Battle Casting Call! hey... you don't happen to be user turahk, right? pleez tell da truth!!! (i must know!!) sorry for the acusing sorry about that...just wondering. since your old account, josefvega, joined the bftmol fan club, i can automatically put you on the club...if you want... ...................... no. but, it's a redlink. --Kopakamata97 14:45, October 11, 2009 (UTC) O K I'll think about it! can i get you anything, like a picture or something? --Kopakamata97 14:49, October 11, 2009 (UTC) as a member... Yeah! Yeah, sure! In return, I'll try out for all your characters (except for the girl ones) then you can pick which ones you want to use! Okay... Okay, I'll wait 'til there's more out. But I'll have to give you the lines via youtube. Do you know how to convert it? (I mean for when I give you the REAL lines (This is assuming I even get a part :)!)) One last thing... When ya gonna update TDR and RotR? Not trying to be pushy, I'm just curious. audition line okay so I have chosen my line ("You are not dealing with a mindless Zyglak here.") and was goning to practice it when I realized I needed to know what emotion is he feeling when he says that like is he saying that sarcastically because it is obvious or is he angry Audition plz go here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5UoJ9UZaPI&feature=channel_page Cavdon Sure! Just remember to credit me for creating him! Fern and Fain I had had an idea an MoCs for them, but I was waiting until there was more history for them. But I think I like the Ordina Drone Commander idea. So just go ahead and leave them that way, but since they have pages, I was wondering, should they have at least a minor role in "Underworld" and "Rebellion"? And speaking of those two, what happened to "Mutiny"? Did you reject it? It's okay if you did. And second-to-lastly, how's the script coming? I auditioned, if you didn't see it, above. And truly lastly, when will you finish RotR and write C1 of TDR? Re No, but i forgot that Vorahi won.XD It was an accident. Sorry about that. Instructions Sorry, I took him apart weeks ago to build a new version of Sygran. I'm back Sorry for being offline so much. I really have so little time. School takes much time. And it irritates. I have made a Fyxon MOC and an upgraded model for Fyxan. I think that I'm going to make a youtube account. and And could you write chapter 1 of the FuSoTech World Survival since I really don't have something funny now. I really like the end of TFC it's really good, however: The Order of Darkness is set up by Antidax, Fyxon can't die. thank you thanks for the help i'v made similiar mistakes Fairon... It says in the Gigas Magna Resistance Member template that Fairon is one of them. Is he? Club Sure. Extra Resistance/Enforcer Members I've got some extra MoCs! I'll go take pictures of them now. thanks thanks for answering my question I guess you are right P.S. I will be gone until friday (well like 11 on thursday) its a group trip and we aren't bringing computers. could you I wrote a new chapter of the LCs (that will be how I refer to the leviathos chronicles) and was wondering if you could udate Leviathos' page, (you just found out a huge secret about him I would but I have to go well I just said it in the story I just said it in the story but i will tell you, he is half makuta an experiment by mata nui tis partly why he loves rahi so much. also if you need an outline really just have the two toa fight and leviahtos vrsues the makuta and if you finish that halve a a mysterious being Appear on Noctia Gigas Magna Cool! I would use my Ackar/Tarduk Combo Model as a character, but Toa Hydros just asked to use it. Shall I do some ancient history style stuff? And I had an idea - Mata Nui got shoved over to Bara Magna, and then Ryta Magna. So, why not Gigas Magna, too, as his final destination before the MN, where Kiina and Berix find a ship of some kind and explore the universe, Ackar and Gresh return to Bara Magna, and Mata Nui heads on home (after defeating some kind of evil, of course)? Ancient History Cool! I'll have a think. Is there anything you wish to include? Er... So I sound like a giddy little kid, do I? I don't know where that's a good thing or not, under the circumstances... thaks thanks for the quote You Are Really an Awesome Guy! the title says it all. HI Can I use the Kanskar? Lego aquaman13 Guess What? You know how you might use blender for TLAA? Well, I've messed around with that program, and it is pretty nice. If you could make TLAA out of that, it would be AWSOME!!! Some news I have some things to tell: *Antidax's model is ready *I'm going to make a page and a model for "FuSoTech" *FuSoTech World Survival Season 1 isn't dead, could you write the first chapter *I'm going on to update War with the Kodax *I've FINALLY made the Makuta of Xa Nui *I'm also gonna rewrite the first chapter of War with the Kodax *Fyxan's new model is also ready it looks awesome!!!!!! I would love to use that picture for my sig. thanks Lego aquaman13 RE: Nice! Well there are some of those characters canceled: Fino (He would originally a Makuta, but I removed the idea.) Demontrix (He preceeds Antidax as he was ,during that time, the Great Being of Darkness, but now Antidax is the Great Being of Darkness.) Information on some of the characters: the Toa Sacho (The Toa Sacho are the Toa and are the Toa team that protect Sacho Nui.They are disbanded since Sacho Nui was attacked.) Harini (A very old MOC of mine, I have the Toa form currently revamped.) Chaos (A codename for the Makuta of Xa Nui, who was teleported to Gigas Magna.) HI I, Kopakamata97, am going to turn my pages into better content! I will update them and make them proffesional!!! If you don't think I should, contact me. If you want to share your opinion, contact me. So just contact me with your opionon on Operation:Page Cleaning RE:A couple of things... I'm going to make Harini a member of the Gigas Magna Resistance. She would be teached in the art of battle by Fyxan. And it sounds interesting, the story about Nightwatcher. RE:May I correctly believe that you have granted me permission? Yes you have permission. I've seen your message on Pluto2's talkpage at the Bionicle Sets and Creations wiki. Would you mind to show me what other images he's uploade here. Just to verify that he hasn't plagerized any else's work.Andrew1219 Okay then. I guess I'll check frequently to make sure he doesn't commit any more plagerism acts.Andrew1219 Re Not the whole thing. He won along with Gor and Samnes. liked it you did an amazing job with TLC thanks thanks! I could really use the help! you are a really nice person. thought you should know. for your volunteering, i feel i have to do you a favor. how about i...make you another sig, but i won't change your current one. if you want something else, i understand completely. Re:your storyline some of the articles I will add a deletion template to becuase I changed my mind, I am still working on Lizards MOC when it is done he will have a big role, still working on Skyrox (toa noctia), both the toa noctia and the federation of gaakhu nui will have a larger role once I transfer the story to Noctxia Magna. hope that explained it, also about trail of the matoran I sort of have been putting that on hold for a little while Really? Really? You're serious about the Rahkshi! Thanks a bunch! I had no intention of making a MoC, because I'm out of pieces and I need to start taking apart some of my guys, but thanks! I guess I'll need to give that guy a name, won't I? P.S, I was looking over what you did with the Fruit Glatorian War, and I liked it. One thing, though. You mentioned an alterante Mata Nui. He's not. He's the real makoy. He just was taken on his flight to Bara Magna by Bug-Eyed, who just sorta grabbed him (in mask form) as he was flying through space. Then they put him back IN THE SAME PLACE AT THE SAME TIME as when they grabbed him, and whiped his memory, so it's basically like it didn't happen in the real universe. That's why it's the mask of dimensional gate RECHARCHED. When someone affects another dimension usuing the mask, the mask attempts to make the dimension as similar as it was when they arrived. NEW SIGGIE! Check out my new sig. I still will use the other one, it'll just depend on what mood I'm in. RAHKSHI=AWSOME! Amazaingly incredible! Totally AWSOME! Thanks so much! As for the design, it is amazingly well-thought-out, and as for the name, I don't exactly know, but it'll be in the next chapter of The Collection Chronicles, and I'll try and make it be a rahkshi-sounding name. I'll write the next chapter soon. (P.S, I decided not to use my other Sig.) Sweetomness! Thanks! You are extremley helpful, you know that? Re:Question they aren't over, and you can write a chapter, but also remember you don't have to wait for them to bee over to have leviathos in a gigas magna story, also for the chapter at some point could you make him join the resistance Star Wars Are you a fan of Star Wars? The only reason I'm saying this is: *You are using star wars songs in TLAA *KT-1 is based off a star wars character *KT-1's VOICE is based of another star wars character *And lastly, in TLA, Death says: "I shall rule the multiverse," the being named Death said softly. "And then...we shall have...peace." *I can't help but thinking you got that line off star wars episode three. So you tell me. Are you a star wars fanatic? And if so, do you follow Star Wars: The Clone Wars? I do. Just asking. ok I figured you might do that since you sort of told me, but then I started thinking about the fact that they where both toa of shadows and clearly he has highred Nightwatcher before, also I guessed Slicer because he was awesome and does not really have a role established yet Star Wars Novels I collect them too! Are you following Fate of the Jedi? just an idea if nightwatcher is the traitor you obviously don't need to answer my idea but if he is can he and slicer battle because that would be an awesome fight, P.S. thanks for the list Fate of the Jedi I've read: Outcast, Omen, and Abyss. They're really good. I want to read Deathtroopers, too. And might I suggest the Thrawn Trilogy? The books are: Heir to the Empire, Dark Force Rising, and, The Last Command. NOTE: This story was actually written before the prequel trolgy, so there is some inccorect refrences to what the Clone Wars was. Would you enter my Contest?Tuma1219JOIN! Yup Same here. Good, aint it? So yeah. But one thing that is really anoying: I haven't read LEGACY OF THE FORCE, so FATE OF THE JEDI has some missing holes. But I've filled them in via wookiepedia. whoa... How did you get those pictures for life of a dark hunter? I mean, i know I was trying to post them, and it wasn't working, but did you just go back and back and back in the picture screen? I mean... You added pictures to "Life of a Dark Hunter", How'd you get 'em? fgd yes Lots of stuff from biogecko first of all I like the dual idea, secondly think the chapter will be good since your a good writer, thirdly, love the new sig with rahkshi, Forth and fifth I left as comments to you prank/H1-N1 blog Re:Question as many as you want. who's Nordias I noticed teh name Nordias on the killphi page and just wanted to know who he/she is (if you put the name there) Colors is there a list of colors, if not than how did you find BlueViolet RE:Import from Another Wiki I am not going to make any new administrators now. I'm waiting for the Move thing to be resolved first, before doing such thing. I know another administrator would be helpful, but the timing is not right. --Toatapio Nuva 14:38, November 2, 2009 (UTC) RE: A question or two... Yes, I'll put a notice. And the main page trivia wont be updated until the move hassle is over. But thanks for that trivia information, I might put it up after the move hassle. --Toatapio Nuva 16:37, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ok i'm glad you gave me your real opinion. it's still being worked on, so i expect that. you were the first honest person comenting about bftmol. you are also going to be a great help, considering we're to only two active users on the wiki. I'm glad to say that your help will save me lots of time I don't always have. The sense of humor doesn't relate to mine either, it's just Nuparu's sense of humor. I did that to make him truely annoying and obnoctious. If you have any tips about how I should change the story, let me know. Again I say, you're a nice guy. P.S. Remember all that weird stuff I was messaging you with, about posting a picture of yourself? I was pretending to be this jerk user named TakaNordas, who that's all he does. I swear, though, I'm not that guy! I'm not sure you've been "cursed" with him yet. My friend Turahk (that's his user name) was getting tortured by him. He demanded that he get a crew cut or buzz cut, and that got annoying fast. And when turahk didn't reply to takanordas, takanordas started cussing! I mean he used the F word! is happy you are joining the BFTMOL Wiki! Your request You're asking if you can make a series based off of mine? Sure. Just give me credit if you use any of my characters. (Toa Hydros) If you dont mind If you don't mind me asking, What country do you live in? im in the usa. Charon, and Shadowlands Okay, first, I saw that one of Nightwatcher/Charon's lines was from a story from "Shadowlands". What is Shadowlands? And also, I just noticed something. Charon, in Greek Myth, was a being who transported people who had money across the River Styx to the realm of Hades, or the land of the dead. (Aka, Hell.) Maybe we could somehow twist that into Charon/Nightwatcher's story. Re:Question Oh, well sure. Just give me credit for the images. That's what you said you were gonna do, right... use stills from my vids? (Toa Hydros 13:40, November 4, 2009 (UTC)) RE: Shadowlands Really? So maybe after Shadowlands come out, the greek thing can be trivia for nightwatcher! P.S, what is it you are doing for Toa Hydros? Kevtho's Story PhotoComic is cool! P.S, would you update the Main Page of The Creators of Gigas Magna? And also, would you PLEASE write the next chapter of RotR and TDR so that I can do some writing? Thanks! TLC chapter um, not to be pushy but I was wondering when your going to to wright the next chapter of TLC :Thanks...but you forgot my templates(all on my user page at BSCW) and the image files are missing.Tuma1219JOIN! in that case in that case can I wright chapter eleven and you write another one later because i have some Ideas I want to write Alright Alright, I guess in the meantime I'll do some more writing for TCC and F:ID. Or, could I maybe do a chapter of TDC or RotR? Maybe you could just tell me what has to be accomplished in the chapter? you would be correct you would be correct in that he does have a name. however no being knows it so you can move it just remember to make a redirect so I don't have to go back and change every link Thanks for informing me I wouldn't have known without your help! Thanks! Any clue on who the unregestered user might be? I will report it to this guy. ok i'm gonna stay out of the blow up between taka turahk and i. do you really mean people are LEAVING the wiki? (if that's true, i'll inform takanordas!) turahk turahk did to trick takanordas he was gone. he was using an alternate acount at the time. things are settled. no worries. hey, have you watched any of takanordas' videos? they're C R E E P Y. I watched them. Don't get rid of them though, TakaNordas is not someone to mess with. F:ID I know I have to get working on the story, but why did you put on flamu's page that he would be in "Peace Now... or Never"? I mean, that's fine, it's just not what I had in mind. I'll change my overall plot a tad Tips Hey, Slicer. It's ToaInfinity. I know you entered my MOC Contest, and thanks for some of the tips you gave me. I'm still kind of new to this site, but thanks for the statements you posted on my Talk Page. Also, I shortened the contest end date to December 31st. Hope this is short enough for you. Again, thanks! ToaInfinity just want you to know I add more onto chapter thirteen but if you wanted to do something else you can delete it just don't kill Krakanus or Kaluu RE: Flamu Well, I had intended him to sacrifice himself to save the mission (A.K.A, the UNIVERSE!). But it's okay. I'll go ahead and do it to Hixia or Siria. BTW, I guess I should write another chapter of that, shouldn't I! no worries i wasn't going to vandalize his page. that's something i'd expect from takanordas, not me! P.S This is the first place I have EVER anounced this, but I'm working on a VIDEO GAME for F:ID! Well, Here's the deal: I am making it with a very basic program. I'm going to make one for F:ID, but I don't intend to stop there. I'm going to learn a more advanced program, and then I might think about making one for TFC or maybe we could figure out a way for us BOTH to work on a massive RPG on the Gigas Magna Storyline. The basic program I am using is called Scratch. It is pretty easy to use, and it has a community where you can upload programs to a website and other users can look at them! There are lots of young users on there, meaning like 8-10, but they make stuff that is... well, not all that great. But if you know how to use the program right, it can be really useful. The webstie is as follows: www.scratch.mit.edu You can go check it out, and the download is free. Like I said, it's pretty basic, but once you learn it, you can do some pretty cool stuff! If you haven't already, read the comment above So, wait. Antidax has been controlling Forsk all this time? I likey! (I just read chapter 7 of Planet of Shadows) We could do a lot with that, mainly with Forsk 2. Order of Infinity I heard you wanted to join the Order of Infinity. Go ahead and go for it. ToaInfinity 22:40, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Rahkshi of Growth got 1st place in my contest you can now write two chapters of TLC oh wait you are allready the co-author Stealing Pics If that unregistered user steals anybody else's pic, we should go to the Ops of this site. Raanu-G Sprite/Banners/RotR/TDR/TDC (Meaning Deception) *Raanu-G Sprite: Wonderful! Thanks a ton! *Banners: Brilliant! And yes, I like how they are different from the theme I set for the other ones, because it seems to me to be the most out-of-place one in the whole timeline/story. P.S, thanks for the grammar edit. How bored were you? P.S, in the latest chapter of TCC, you know that character Janneus? Well, I made a MoC for him... HE IS SO COOL! I don't know if you follow Star Wars: The Clone Wars, but he is EXACTLY LIKE CAD BANE!!! I planned this, but didn't ask you, so here goes: Can he be Nightwatcher's side-kick in The Fairon Chronicles (Saga)? He really is awsome. I'll try to get a picture up soon. *RotR: Sorry to ask you again, but when are you going to write the next chapter? *TDR: Same as above. *TDC: I would love to use Shadowdermis in this one. After I was thrown off after Shadowdermis' destruction in TFC, I kinda made some changes, but I'll be able to make it have a major appearance in TDC (Meaning Deception) *P.S, how should I shorten The Deception Chronicles? It obviously can't be TDC. Janneus and Nightwatcher That's okay. What was that "Bounty Hunter's Guild"? Could he be apart of that? Wow! You're fast! Anywho... It won't be formerly, though. He'll re-join later. TLC Nope! Guess I should get to that, huh? cgt2009 thanks i like ur Rahkshi of growth he is really cool--dark turahk says hi only to distract you from the blade he shoves through ur face 12:19, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Um... I'm not so sure. Those things don't go with BFTMOL. But, some of my pages could go to one of my BIONICLE Wikis that I'm currently keeping secret. You'll see it later on, once it's more developed. I know you took some time to create that list, but they don't go with BFTMOL. I only need stuff about the characters, locations, weapons, so on. So, thanx anyways, not to worry I already unmerged them becuase I was thinkin the same thing Notice I noticed a few seconds before you sent me your message. :P --Toatapio Nuva 10:19, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Re: Vradok If you mean use the design, then sure! If you mean use the image of him, sorry no can do. Why? Becuase I spent ages creating him for a single purpose! I don't mean to be harsh, but he is my creation. Re: !!! First of all, the Featured User Voting shouldn't be on, so I'm gonna have to look at that... but it's good if you have been nominated. I'm not deleting that vote, but the vote shouldn't be on, so I'm locking it or something. I'll see what I can do about that link. uh...one of them was Krelaix Wiki...how'd you know? quicky do you by any chance like Twilight? here on Twilight, its stupid...don't read it...in my opinion...its about teenage vampires. if you wanna join me, here's the user box: I like the second one. Thenk you! Re: Your game Yes, I know that you can't get back into the airship, and this is one of the things I have planned to fix. And in Le-Ruku you walk off the screen because I could only get it to be able to follow the airship, that's another thing that I'll try to change. The reason why there's a disk in Maurai's shop is because you're supposed to be able to buy it and actually sell it to someone else, but I haven't figured out to make an inventory, so the disk is just a placeholder. I'm not sure why you get points, it's supposed to make you lose money. I'll have to check that out... --[[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa']] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want' your input.]] [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Building Contest|'build!!!!!!']] 18:58, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok. Where in Onu-Ruku, the main area? --[[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa']] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want' your input.]] [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Building Contest|'build!!!!!!']] 19:24, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Ohhhh I know where that is. It's the Caye Bat Cavern, right? Yeah that pit is supposed to be there, only it's supposed to take you to a room where you talk to Sanairi and then you go to a minigame. I'm going to go fix that right now. --[[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa']] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want' your input.]] [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Building Contest|'build!!!!!!']] 04:06, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Simple yes you may use horace and the stange looking leviathos pictures where actually pictures of him from before you joined the wiki. the Rahkshi witht the green head was a mechanicle rahkshi I made but then trahsed becuase it sucked (once again before you joined). board.jpg is a earlier version of the aquaires board. the planets, where both trahsed before you came. the guy wiht the green head was actually another form of Necuas that I did not like, and finally photo 31 is a spoiler image I will tell you what it is if you would like thanks 'help' can i use death life energy and tetrack in a story of mine Slace9932 good question its because I thought it looked to cluttered with four pictures so I removed my least favorite two also if you remember you put those pictures lower on the page so they are still on tje page just not in the infobox Also when you put my scraped pictures on his page it reminded me about the story I had planned (I scraped it because I did not want my main character to be evil) but that made me decide to write this story taking place in a parallel universe where he was their servant, it will be exacly how I planned to write Leviathos' story before the scrapping thanks your really like my idea? thanks your friend did you did you draw the mount voya picture? if so it is really good Re IDK. It needed a new User of the Month. oh see I did not know that it was also a time line it would be before Leviathos' story the truth is the truth is that its name is allready Kalrhak (bhorok kal + Rahkshi = Kalrahk) and that is the mechanicle rahkshi that appeared in all of my stories Futhermore I was just looking at the page history and found out that you where the one who deleted the Kalrhak from the mechanical rahkshi page to make room for your rahkshi of absorption yes its brilliant but what story would come after the Leviathos chronciles (could you help me with the name)? Also Remember the part in TLC where this dialogue happens: "Hello Leviathos," said Krakanus. "Scum," replied Leviathos, but, surprisingly, not to Krakanus but Kaluu. "It's not my fault," said the Makuta. *well thats refering to the fact that Kaluu was never evil and had allways been agianst the take over of the matoran universe. but now he is working for the Brotherhood of Fear. you know even though its a rip off it still has some relevance I will definiately considere it. also I hope you don't mind but I kinda want to write the epilogue, after you write chapter fifteen. I mean you can see why I will miss it because it really been my first story people have actually liked allot Necuas that picture was not like leviathos' pictures where it was from the original, it was actually suposed to be an upgrade from the original form (infobox). and the brotherhood of fear has existed in secret sense before noctxia magna. it actually existed in secrete inside the brotherhood of makuta. And you should also know that I am not angry but when people put the writer template on the top of their page that means thatthey don't want other users editing them with out permission. hope I cleared things up Who should be my Self-MOC? Okay, I need your help! Who should be my Self MOC? I really like Rantu, but I like Fyxan more with his new form. It would be great if you should say who is better as my Self-MOC. Im Back!! Hi Slice (I want to call you that please it's easier) Sorry I have not been hear but I had a ton of homework and swimming practice. My mom did not let me on the computer the entire 1 week and a half. TALK TO ME ON MY TALK PAGE!! Thats awesome! Those links are amazing! I should get a user for lego how did you make that Lego Universe. About some things Well, Teridax had taken over the MU before The Fairon Chronicles and in The War with the Order of Darkness, Velnax kills Teridax, but Mata Nui came back and fought him, and then Mata Nui becomes Great Spirit again. And about Filax: He wears a Crast, has claws, and has wings. About the Toa of Lightning: It's a MALE, his name is Ralix, he has 2 cool swords, and his design is MY design. RE: Main Page It looks good. I see you are a very active member here... you should join here. And as you were talking about wanting a promotion earlier, membership there does help. :) --Toatapio Nuva 05:11, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the congrat. I'm judging the contest right now! Bad News Aww...The small stars will be the last sets?!Lego really got lazy. "Bad News" the link you sent me about whatever bad news you have wouldn't work. i don't know why, but the link wouldn't send me to the website. please just tell or show me the bad news on my talk page thanx ToaInfinity 22:32, November 24, 2009 (UTC) End of Bionicle I got to the website with the link you sent me and im speechless. i love bionicles, and i can't believe that they're going to stop making them. that SUCKS!!!! it is not ben ten, as the new line is to come out in summer. the Ben ten stuff is out in winter. therefore, ben ten is paired with the stars. -- rainpelt nobody has said it is to be accomanied with ben ten. -- rainpelt than we should not leave it up there if it is mainly a rumor. its like going on to bs01 and saying "tahu is a flying carp in 2010" -- rainpelt. you ASSUME that. -- rainpelt. The end of BIONICLE I noticed on youtube already. Why did LEGO make such a BIG hellish mistake. Well, I would still continue everything like MOCs and other things. I would not stop in a VERY LONG time. This is a DISASTER... I have nothing left to say except that LEGO is REALLY FOOLISH. Bionicle Protection Program Can I join the Bionicle Protection Program please ToaInfinity 22:08, November 25, 2009 (UTC) leader Do you want me to be the leader of the Bionicle Protection Program ToaInfinity 22:10, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Toa fairon I agree and disagree with him. I mean, It sucks that bionicle is ending, But I suppose they just thought that they were running it into the ground and it was time to move on to something else. But I do think that they shouldv'e ended it later, like the end of 2010. PS No offense, but why did you add yerself as the MS without anybody voting fer you? sign me up sign me up Bionicle is worth fighting for Like the new sig what now we have a club so what do we do now to bring our beloved brand of lego back Bionicle Protection Program I'm in. ---Weekee290--- leader I would love to join the bionicle protection program and back u all the way! And if i could ask.....may i lead the group. This news has actually affected me more than I expected had have gone into a mini depression (no joke). And I feel as strong about this as anyone Sounds like a plan! Protect the Future Well, if nobody else is opting for it, I would like to perhaps be leader of the Bionicle Protection Program. I have written to LEGO many times before and so know the usual routine that this'll go through. We also know where to send the letter, so that isn't a problem (the main guys put their names and positions in the announcement). I understand totally if the answer is no. Aah...the wonders of democracy. actually its not a new plot line he was already going to join the Noctxia Guardians this chapter is just a set up for a suprize but I do understand your concern its just that as I said the story is about leviathos and he is joining the guardians. now Rendezvous I have made a slight alteration to the TLC plan and I need to finish it before starting Rendevous. and could you write that chapter soon so that I can start Rendezvous ya ya I do like it also you can say no but could you make the Noctxia guardians page good. I really suck at making organization pages I know I just talked to you but its important in school we have been learing about persuasive writing. and my teacher taught us a couple things like starting with Ethos (Credibility) for instance we could start the letter with this "many of us have been bionicle fans since the begining of bionicle..." and also becuase they are a company we could use Logos (logic) you know like statistics, we could talk about how a lot of fnas did not like the most recent years but if they made a couple changes they could turn it around. or things like go onto bionicle chat wsites a see how many bionicle fans there are. and stuff and as you said we could also use Pathos (emotions) I had to write an essay using all three so I could be helpful to writing the letter thank you in advance if you consider Re: Articles for Deletion Sure, you can also put Skaro up as well. I no longer have any need of the articles. --Chicken Bond 20:32, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Running I would like to run for leader f the bionicle protection program I not sure Hi slicer I am really sorry but I might not want ot end TLC the thing is I really like it I might still end it bu I am just not sure its hard to end my favorite story Game hey I read that you and teamcb are making a video game what softwear are you using. I use multimedia fusion Your news There's no point in giving that news on this wiki. --Toatapio Nuva 08:55, November 27, 2009 (UTC) voting the voting has been over for a long time can you or fairon judge it noticed I noticed that on Leviathos's page it said Shadowlands which I know is you nightwatcher story. is leviathos' role in it cannonical to my storyline P.S. I created a BPP wiki WT? Wait...wait..wait! You started the whole Bionicle Protection Program, now you joined my group that believes in the exact opposite idea? Can i join? question for slicer, can i join the bionicle protection program, i'll even help on it's wikia. In that case... You joining my group makes you sound like a traitor. But I'm glad that you joined! If you really think I'm right that Bionicle's end is an advantage for us, you're more than welcome to be my second-in-command! look look on my talk page creator613 help will you help me in the rellier story line? you know with the things i said i would change? please slicer, i need help creator613 Can I ask you a favor? As your group leader, I'm giving you you're first assignment. Would you please add an infobox to our page? I have no idea how to do that yet. I need the following things on it: 1. Leaders 2. Allies 3. Enemies (if any, possibly the BPP) 4. Goals (which is to create new storylines for Bionicle) 5. Base (This website of course) 6. Status If you can do that, thank you so much! reply slightly heroic, high ego, has something tht changes him during when he is knocked out forcibly, it takes him over then, quick to action, and really strong, change the origins of his powers too, except for the toa stone in protodermis thing. Wait!! use his current page oh what about the other dude, should i go to him? stay up till 1:30, i still need help. creator 613 Well done! Nicely done with the infobox! Thank you so much! I'll take care of the logo we'll use as our image. I've already sent Creator613 to find allies and, if it happens, enemies. I've also asked Toa Hydros and Kylernuva if they would like to join. Again, thanks alot! creator613 my page ih it is maiylo5, he's taking place for thatdevilguy ok how is my rellier page going? have you even started? and look at your talk page as often as possible, hit random page a lot when you ain't working on rellier hello when i said use his current age i meanty edit it, do not make him a new page. Hi. have you logged off? please, i need help right now, HELP ME!!! rellier rellier,ideas,me,HELP!!! how long how long do you have to go? deal deal, get on at 12:00p.m. my time, in other words for you, 11:00p.m. see ya then. ugh p.m., as in tommorow I have considered... I think our club title stinks. I think we need to change it to something better like "The Foundation for a Better Bionicle Story". Only problem is, I can't change the page's title. Do you know how to do it? LOL Hilarious and creative. Though I am more interested in learning how we can change the title on our page. I am still considering changing our name. How does "the Alliance for a Better Bionicle Story" sound? Could you also let Creator613 know about it? Thank you! Fine Okay, the name can stay. Also, all talk about our group must be done on the discussion page of our article. Please let Creator613 know of this. Okayyy.... I see you're a very active member on this wiki, indeed. :P You also seem resourceful and trustworthy and you're always informing me about things happening in this wiki. xD That is good. And therefore I have made up my mind about this... I kbow you've been wanting this for a while now and now I'm ready to give it to you. You see, I'm very busy in real life and don't have as much time to take care of CBW as I did before and I could use some help with it. So I'm offering you a chance to become an admin and help me run CBW. However, I must warn you of a CBW admin curse. All previous admins (except me) have all disappeared and become inactive after their promotion to admins. So I want to know I can trust you and that you're seriously into this. I must know that you'll be responsible and stand by CBW no matter what. Also, you must promise that if you have to go inactive for some reason, inform me about it. Also, as an admin it's important to be a member in the wikimetru forums (which you are) and check in there once in a while to receive news and give some of the situation of CBW. So my question is... will you accept my offer and become a trustowrthy admin? --Toatapio Nuva 11:47, November 28, 2009 (UTC) huh who you talking to tapio?oh yeah, are you online slicer? it is time to help me. Alliance I made an Alliance with the Better bionicle story program and like what htey are doing but I still don't want bionicle to die so can the Order of the Makutaverse also ally with BPP That is the most tragic thing ever!!!!!!!! I know about that it was sooooo sad:(. I can't really type well I'm on a cellphone. At least I'm on!! Hello! I just wanna talk since we haven't spoken to each other all day. Please help I know you are making a seres and I was wondering if you would audition for my movie and sorry about not audtioning IO don't know how to record my voice on my computer howdy HI!!! Hello slice how are you doing? I was wondering if i could join the Bionicle Protection Program. Also look at the picture!! Sorry its small but the pic was small in the first place! Lego aquaman13 hello hello slicer, i need help with finding clubs, i need help finding alliances with other groups for the better bionicle story program, ps, to the dude that wrote the thing above mine, ask toa infinty to join.